Ghost warriors
The Ghost Warriors (ゴースト戦士, Gōsuto Senshi) are a group of phantom fighters "revived" by Dr. Raichi's super computer, Hatchiyack. They are Dr. Raichi, Frieza, Cooler, Lord Slug, and Turles. The Ghost Warriors debuted in the video game Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku and returned in its movie adaptation Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans. Contentshide 1 Overview 2 Minions 3 Video game appearances 4 Trivia 5 Gallery 6 References OverviewEdit Raichi(CHOp) Ghost Raichi, the leader of the Ghost Warriors As Raichi's supercomputer is able to harness and amplify "the power of hate", Ghost Warriors are universally seen to take the form of those who died with an intense grudge towards the Saiyans. Given the nature of the Other World within the Dragon Ball franchise, it is unknown if these apparitions are truly the ghosts of former villains or if they are merely facsimiles. DragonBallRagingBlast15 Turles and Frieza on Earth Gold Saiyan While they seemingly possess the exact appearance and mannerisms of their original forms, their strength is independent of their actual power level. Despite this boost in strength, Ghost Warriors are still able to be "killed" by an opponent with a vastly higher power, but can instantaneously reform and fight anew; the only way to prevent this is to defeat the Ghost Warrior with the same method that vanquished them in life. FriezaCooler Frieza and Cooler Jeangabin666 While Dr. Raichi is the technically the first Ghost Warrior seen, it is Frieza's quartet who initially confront the Z Fighters. Resurrected through their burning hatred of the Saiyan race (a trait that mirrors Dr. Raichi's own grudge), the Ghost Warriors do battle with the heroes in order to prevent them from resolving the Destron Gas crisis. The battles against the Ghost Warriors are as follows in the OVA: Gohan vs. Turles, Piccolo vs. Lord Slug, Vegeta and Future Trunks vs. Frieza, and Goku vs. Cooler. Initially cocky due to their new "immortality ", the Ghost Warriors are eventually manage to overpower and kill the heroes as gohan is defeated by turles goku is defeated by cooler vegeta and future trunks are defearted by fireza and piccolo is defeated by slug MinionsEdit Kinkarn&Arbee Kinkarn and Arbee ◾Arbee ◾Kinkarn ◾Ponkarn ◾Kawazu ◾Bontan ◾Roszak (ローザック) ◾Jiku ◾Skud ◾Bude ◾Gure ◾God Guardon Video game appearancesEdit Heroes ghost warriors The Ghost Warriors in the 16th Dragon Ball Heroes promo Neffyarious The Ghost Warriors and their allies are enemies in the Famicom game Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku and its Playdia adaptation Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Chikyū-Hen. As a reference to their appearances as Ghost Warriors, Turles, Frieza, and Cooler ares enemies for Hatchiyak in one of his galaxy mode missions in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. In the 16th promotional trailer for the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes, Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu have allied with Dr. Raichi and their creations Cell and Super 17 are shown among the Ghost Warriors in place of Lord Slug. TriviaEdit ◾Turles' inclusion among the Ghost Warriors is generally thought of as unusual given that he is a Saiyan; he even goes on to say that his hatred for Saiyans surpasses those of the other villains, which is at odds with the typical "Saiyan pride" he displayed in his debut movie. He does in fact states in the original OVA that he hates Saiyans because he was killed by fellow a member of his own race (Goku). Ultimately, any discrepancy is allayed if this version is indeed simply a phantom created by Hatchiyack rather than the real Turles.